


make it soft

by tinybowties



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda Grayson Lives, Autistic Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Fluff, Gen, the knitting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybowties/pseuds/tinybowties
Summary: Spock requires a new sweater. Because of reasons.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	make it soft

**Author's Note:**

> the mcspirk discord server i'm in has previously discussed an amanda lives au where she knits sweaters for all of the enterprise bridge crew and then today we were talking about autistic characters just shoving their faces in things that are Soft and this just kind of.... happened.

Spock is on a video call with Amanda. He is not quite looking at her.

"Mother."

The hesitation is barely there but it's unusual enough coming from Spock that he's got her full attention. His cheeks are a little bit green, and the bridge of his nose.

"I require a new sweater."

Amanda is fine with this. She likes knitting and she's always been very interested in Vulcan fashion and textiles. And really, her fingers have been itching to make Spock a new sweater anyway. The old one was, well, _old_ , and a little small for him.

But she's very curious about these sudden circumstances. "What happened to your old one?"

Spock looks off camera for a moment. His cheeks get a little more green.

"Doctor McCoy likes it. It is... soft."

Amanda does not ask, but she is _very_ curious to know exactly what Spock is looking at. She agrees to make the sweater.

A few days later she receives an image message from Jim Kirk. It shows Doctor McCoy snuggled up on a couch with a coffee cup and a PADD, wearing Spock's sweater. The shoulders are sitting a little funny because he's got the sleeves pulled down over his hands so he can bury his face in them while he reads. The only other part of the message is a heart-eyes emoji.

Amanda knits two sweaters. She makes sure the one for Doctor McCoy has extra long sleeves.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr @ [tinybowties](http://tinybowties.tumblr.com), come yell at me about cute triumvirate headcanons


End file.
